


The Adventures of Zander and Spike

by zanderandspike



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, Safe For Work, age play little zander, no real plot just fun, safe for work regression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderandspike/pseuds/zanderandspike
Summary: Just some quick one shots with the same 'characters', it's all me and my stuffies so far... hopefully I'll get better but I am writing this in little space lol





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Zander - little me  
> Spike - rhino stuffie  
> Kenya - lion stuffie

As soon as I woke I grabbed Spike, my trusted companion! Today we are going to go on an adventure to the park!

I am only going to take Spike because he can fit in one pocket, but I do kiss Kenya before I go.

We walk all the way to the park(playing Pokemon go hehe)

Then I have the sandwich I brought and give some to spike and we play on the play ground a bit.

I put him in the trees and snap a few photos then we come home and had some ice cream!


	2. 2. Making food

Spike isn't allowed in the kitchen because I don't wanna get him dirty, but I needed food when in little space!

I made myself a sandwich and poured some chocolate milk(I didn't even spill!) and put some gold fish on the side!

I brought it all outside and ate while watching the birds fly.

Jaxson, our dog, doesn't like the birds so he barks at them.

"You tell thous birds Jax, you tell em!"

The kitties sit on the window and watch me eat. I wave at them and scratch at the window screen before coming in to tease them.

I put the dishes in the sink and remind big me to undo the dishwasher at some point. 

Then I get Spike and watch some Netflix!


	3. Staying At A Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently got a sort of cg so more stories will def be coming!

this week I am staying at a friends house to house sit for them, and I plan on spending some of it as a little!

Today I woke up late, and got dressed in my toothless shirt and loose pants.

I'm not at home so I feel a little freaked out, but it's ok, no one is here but me and the puppies.

I brought Spike with me so I grab him and my paci and my baby bottle and go downstairs. 

Daddy says I can have a soda so I grab a strawberry limeade and pour it in my bottle.

Spike and I watch the The Princess and the Frog and also eat some cookies, then we watch the How To Train Your Dragon show and I know every line!

I message Daddy a bit about cooking because I get to cook every night that I'm here! Daddy also like grilling!

I don't spend long in little space just enough to have some fun and relax, but now there are things I have to do hehe!


End file.
